


Wanderers

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Dream Bubbles (Homestuck), Exploration, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: Sollux's aversion to spooky shit does not prevent him from keeping an eye on your shenanigans, ever.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	Wanderers

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Dream bubble shenanigans! Or anything involving Aradia's & Feferi's love of spooky things, & Sollux being dragged along for the ride.

"So I'm going to say now that I have some serious concerns about this, and also, the lack of judgment involved in this."

Sollux is glubbing, as Feferi would say, from about a half foot to the right of you and at last a pace behind—maybe half a pace, if he's getting nervous already. You and Feferi share a fondly exasperated look, and she spins around to pat his cheek. "Would you like to wait here for a bit? We won't be long! It's just a quick trip down to the edge of the tunnels to see if any more of those bubbles have shown up!"

This does absolutely nothing to reassure Sollux, as the both of you had known it might. Tweaking your shared boyfriend's cartilaginous nub out of joint was way too much fun for the two of you to give it up as a favorite hobby any time soon, especially when it makes Sollux turn bright gold and sputtery. "FF, _no_. Those bubble things are like, the absolute epitome of spooky, I'm not letting the two of you wander off alone to get eaten by one of them or something."

"Thennnnnn it looks like you're coming with us!" The two of you are trading delighted looks below Sollux's main line of sight, while he tries not to sigh like he knows he's just been played. He has, but the two of you are totally okay with that, and he'll get over himself once he sees how _cool_ it is in some of the bubbles you've found.

Feferi, who has taken the lead in planning this expedition, calls them dream bubbles. She says they're like a peek out of (and into) time, history, universes present, future, and past. She _won't_ say why they exist at all, or why they're coming here, which, in your opinion, is the real spooky shit.

In the meantime, though, there's always plenty more to explore, so you grab Sollux's left hand and Feferi's right and tow them towards one that featured a wide swath of quartz, and a music box-shaped building that you were incredibly curious to test out. You squeeze both their hands, beaming, and Sollux finally manages a shaky grin and Feferi beams right back. "Let's go!"

Exploring with your bffs slash double flushmates—it doesn't get better than this.


End file.
